The Real You
by MemeKing210
Summary: Some people wear masks to hide who they are. Not only physical masks, but emotional ones too. Ronnie Anne is really good at hiding her true self. She may look mean and fierce on the outside, but who is Ronnie Anne on the inside? Can Lincoln figure it out? Or will she forever be a closed book and never open up to Lincoln?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a story I've been writing for a while now and I am sad to say that I probably won't have time to finish it since I just started college and my classes are going to need my full attention. I am pleading for other authors to take my story and finish it. It would mean a great deal for me for someone to finish this story since it has so much potential to be a great read. PM if you are interested to take my story and finish it. I will select the author who I feel has the better idea on how to continue the story. And thank you for taking the time to read and review the story I have already written thus far. I am not much of a writer and apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. I do not own any of these characters, I am just a big fan of "The Loud House". I'd like to thank Chris Savino for making an awesome show and I can't wait for more awesome episodes.**

Ever since Lincoln started secretly dating Ronnie Anne, he's been happier than he ever has been in his entire life. To him, dating Ronnie Anne was better than reading comics in his underwear and that's saying something. If he could, he would go back in time and relive the moment where he first kissed Ronnie at Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet. Well technically he first kissed Ronnie before that but it didn't end up so well. He can still feel the pain from the black eye his now girlfriend gave him when he pulled that stunt. Nonetheless, he still considers his kiss with her at the restaurant their first real kiss. Lincoln never thought he would end up being in a serious relationship with his bully. How could he fall for someone who was always rude to him and harassed and picked on him on a daily basis? To Lincoln this was still a mystery, but in the end it didn't matter to him. What mattered to him was that he likes Ronnie Anne and Ronnie Anne likes him back.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have been secretly dating for five months now. Lincoln didn't tell his sisters about his relationship till after of month of being together. He figured to wait to tell them because he was afraid of all the squealing and embarrassing questions his sister's would ask him. And he was right to be scared. The day he told them about him and Ronnie Anne, was the day he made a huge mistake.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the Loud sister's screamed in unison.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Lori asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Yeah Linc! What gives?!" Lynn added.

"Yeah bro, it's wrong to keep this stuff away from your loving sisters," Luna commented.

"Guys! I'm sorry! It's just that you all can get a little out of control when I tell you about…"

"What do you mean we can get a little out of control?!" Lola shouted while grabbing Lincoln by his shirt and pulling him down to her eye level.

"See! This is what I mean!" Lincoln sassed back as he brushed Lola's hands away from his shirt. "You all are crazy when it comes to m-m-my" Lincoln stuttered.

"Your what?" Leni asked confusingly.

"M-m-my... love life," he whispered with a bright shade of red on his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the Loud sister's screamed again.

"Oh dear God no! Why did I say that?" Lincoln asked in dismay.

"You love her, don't you Lincoln?" Lucy teased with a hint of glee in her monotone voice.

"What?! No!" Lincoln shouted, still red in the face.

"So Lincoln, when's the wedding?" Lana questioned.

"Shut up Lana!" Lincoln screamed.

"Oh I can't wait for yours and Ronnie Anne's wedding! I will be Ronnie's maid of honor and Bobby will be your best man!" Lori squealed.

"Guys! I don't want to marry Ronnie Anne! Or at least not yet!" the white haired boy barked.

"Oh so you are gonna marry her, just not yet!" Luan laughed.

"Wait! What I mean is I don't know if I'm going to marry her!" Lincoln sighed angrily.

"Correction, you do want to marry her but you just don't want to admit you do," Lisa remarked.

"Ugh! I knew I should have never told you about my relationship!" Lincoln furiously said as he marched to his room while everyone was still laughing and making jokes.

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

After that horrible and embarrassing day, Lincoln's sisters would tease him every now and then with his relationship with Ronnie Anne, but as time passed the teasing soon stopped. Luckily for Ronnie Anne, the only teasing she got was from her brother, Bobby. Even at that, Bobby wasn't the type of guy to constantly tease his little sister like Lincoln's sisters teased him. As a matter of fact, Bobby supported her relationship with Lincoln. When Ronnie told Bobby about her relationship with Lincoln, he was genuinely happy for her. He also told her that if Lincoln ever disrespects her or hurts her in any way, that to tell him. It was obvious that Bobby cared deeply for his sister. If anyone ever hurt her or made her cry, Bobby would make sure the person who did that to her would know what real fear and pain is. Ronnie Anne reassured him that Lincoln was a great kid. She even told Bobby that if Lincoln ever breaks her heart, she would break every single bone in his body.

Other than Bobby, Lincoln's sisters, and Clyde, no one else knew about Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's relationship. They both decided to keep their relationship private in school so other students wouldn't tease them about one another. However, that didn't stop them from still seeing each other. The love birds would still secretly meet in the hallways when everyone was in class, they'd sometimes have lunch together under the school's bleachers while everyone else was eating in the cafeteria, and they would even pass each other pieces of paper with cute messages inside them when passing each other in the crowded hallways. After months of keeping their relationship a secret, Lincoln decided it was time to let the whole school know about him and Ronnie Anne being a couple. He was tired of these secret meetings and constant avoiding of one another. He didn't care about the teasing he might endure, all he cared about was Ronnie Anne.

Today was Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's sixth month anniversary. Lincoln decided what better time to let Ronnie Anne know about making their relationship public than today. He made sure to take a good, thorough shower, he brushed his teeth twice and used mouthwash, and he even put on some of his dad's "date night" cologne. Lincoln was glowing with confidence, he felt invincible, and he knew nothing could go wrong today.

"Today's the day, Clyde," Lincoln said with a huge smile on his face as him and his best friend were walking to school.

"Gee Lincoln, are you sure this is a good idea?" Clyde nervously asked.

"I know it's a good idea. Ronnie Anne and I have been together for six months! And once I give her these," Lincoln waved around a bouquet of roses in front of Clyde's face, "she'll practically be head over heels for me and let the whole world know that I am her man," Lincoln said with a cocky grin.

"I don't know Lincoln, Ronnie Anne has a reputation of being the toughest girl in school. I doubt she'll let a few roses and sweet words tarnish that," Clyde commented.

"Nonsense Clyde, I know Ronnie Anne and I know she will give up that scary, fierce façade when I show my true feelings in front of everyone." Lincoln refuted.

"Okay man, I believe you. I'm just worried for you, Lincoln," Clyde commented with a sad look on his face.

"Don't be Clyde, I know what I am doing. But I do appreciate you worrying about me." Lincoln sincerely said. "Best friends?" Lincoln asked as he picked up his arm and made a fist.

"Best friends," Clyde answered with a smile while doing the same thing and bumped fists with Lincoln.

"Alright, we're here. Time to make my big move," Lincoln slowly breathed out as he approached the school.

"Go get her lover boy," Clyde teased as he elbowed Lincoln in the chest playfully.

Lincoln laughed, "Alright, see you at lunch Clyde!" Lincoln ran inside to go find the girl who he was so smitten by.

"Good luck, Lincoln," Clyde whispered.

It was still early and kids were in the hallways talking with their friends and getting stuff from their lockers before class would start. Lincoln was speed walking and looking everywhere for his girlfriend. He kept searching and searching until he finally saw her at her locker getting her books. His heart sped up and Lincoln was nervously sweating. He gulped and slowly approached her.

"H-h-hey R-r-ronnie Anne," Lincoln stuttered.

Ronnie Anne turned around and saw her boyfriend all sweaty and shaking. "What are you doing, Lincoln… I mean Lame-o?" Ronnie Anne asked all surprised.

Lincoln managed to get back some of his confidence. "Happy sixth month anniversary, babe," Lincoln told her with still a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Lincoln! What are you doing?! Don't you see that people are here?!" Ronnie whispered angrily to him.

At this point, students stared in their direction and started to approach them. Whispers can be heard all around and soon a mob of students were circled around them.

"What's that Loud kid think he's doing?" a student asked.

"Why is Ronnie talking to that loser?" another student questioned.

"Is Lincoln finally standing up for himself? Are they gonna fight?" someone shouted

"My money is on Ronnie Anne," another person added.

Ronnie Anne was starting feel nervous. The attention her and Lincoln were getting was making her feel uneasy.

"Here, I got these for you," Lincoln handed her the roses and gave her a wide smile, also trying to hide away his uneasiness.

Ronnie was now noticeably blushing. She was having all these mixed feelings right now. She didn't know how to respond. A part of her wanted to hug and kiss her boyfriend but another part of her wanted to punch his teeth out.

"OMG did he really just give Ronnie roses," some girl scoffed.

"Oh looks like someone is in love!" a boy shouted.

"Ronnie and Lincoln sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," some students started to chant.

Surprisingly Lincoln was a little unfazed by all of this. He remained calm and kept a smile on his face. Ronnie on the other hand was a different story. Ronnie was now sweating bullets. She felt like her heart was going to pop out her chest. Her breathing started to be heavier. She had the look of nervousness plastered on her face. She had all these thoughts going through her head. She finally took one deep breath and gained back her composure.

"What are you doing Lame-o?!" Ronnie Anne shouted at Lincoln. "You think giving me lame gifts is going to stop me from messing with you?!" She laughed at Lincoln.

"Ronnie..." Lincoln whispered with sadness.

"Well you know what Loud?! This is what I think of your stupid gift!" and with that Ronnie Ann tore in half Lincoln's roses along with his heart.

Lincoln's eyes were now watery. Everyone was now laughing and pointing fingers at him. Lincoln looked around the crowd. He was the biggest laughing stock of the whole school. He gave one last angry, hurtful glare at Ronnie Anne before he ran as far as he could away from everyone.

"Lincoln…wait…" Ronnie Anne called out as he left, but the laughter from the crowd of students was the only thing that could be heard.

"What have I done?" Ronnie Anne whispered as she looked down at the floor, feeling extremely disappointed and angry at herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I have decided to keep on writing this story and finish what I started. All the favorites, follows, and reviews left by everyone made me want to continue writing this story. Your support and kind words made me realize that I can't just stop working on this project and let someone else finish it. I am going to try my best and continue writing and hopefully finish this story in the future. I am really sorry to all the people who PM-ed about wanting to take this story. I hope you all can forgive me and understand why I want to finish this project. Even though I made the decision to keep on writing this story, I encourage you all to write more Loud House Fanfics. Especially more Ronniecoln stories because they are my favorite couple in the show. Lastly, I don't know how often I am going to be able to post new chapters. Like I said in the previous chapter, school has just started for me and I might be overwhelmed with homework and studying. I hope you all can forgive me for future delays in story progression and to remain patient. On a side note, I also mention this in the previous chapter, I am not a writer, English major, or English teacher so there might be grammatical and spelling errors. I would also like to give a shout out to Chris Savino for creating such a brilliant show and creating lively characters that I do not own but wish I did. Sorry for making this such a long author's note. I'll try to shorten other author's notes in the future and get straight to the story. Anyways, sit back and enjoy this new chapter.**

"BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG," the bell rang.

Little by little the laughter died and the students started to disperse and go to their respective classrooms. Pretty soon there was no one left in the hallways, no one except one distraught little girl. Ronnie Anne was just standing there, paralyzed, still processing what just happened.

Ronnie was fighting with herself in her own head, "What did you do, you idiot?! How can you do that to him?! You really are a rude, mean human-being. Are you even human? Because what you did was something a monster would do! He'll never care about you ever again. I bet now he'd rather kiss the bathroom floor than ever kiss you. Heck, I bet he'd rather kiss the bathroom floor every day if it meant not seeing you ever again."

Ronnie Anne just kept having negative thought after negative thought. She felt like the most horrible person in the world. After what she did, she probably was the most horrible person in the world. All Lincoln did was give her roses like the sweet boyfriend he is and how did she repay him? By tearing them in front of his face and embarrassing him in front of the whole school. She started to shake and tears started to run down her face.

"Please let this all be a bad dream," she choked.

"Hey! What are you doing standing in the hallway?! You better have a hallpass!" the school's hallway monitor threaten as he popped up behind her.

Ronnie Anne jumped at the sound of his voice. She wiped away her tears and brought herself back together and turned around. "Sorry Mr. Hallway Monitor Sir, I was just heading to class," she lied and ran to her classroom.

"No running in the hallways!" the monitor yelled.

Ronnie entered the class and sat at her usual sitting place in the back of the classroom. The teacher was lecturing but Ronnie Anne was not paying attention. All she could think about is what happened this morning.

"I have to fix things," she nervously thought. "I have to apologize to him! Will he even want to listen to what I have to say?" Ronnie doubted herself. "He probably hates my guts right now," she consciously grieved.

Ronnie Anne deeply cared for Lincoln. His smile, his laugh, his dumb jokes, pretty much everything about him brought butterflies into her stomach. Lincoln made her happy and knowing that he was her boyfriend gave her more reason to be happy. She enjoyed being around him, she enjoyed the conversations they would have, and most importantly she enjoyed how caring and sweet he always was to her. That angry, hurtful look he gave her this morning made her insides churned. She'd never felt a worse sickening in her life before. The thought of her caring, sweet boyfriend hating her almost made her eyes watery.

"Pull yourself back together, Ronnie!" She yelled to herself trying to hold back tears. "Everything will be okay. You just have to talk to him and apologize and things will go back to normal," she reassured in her mind. "I'll go talk to him when lunch starts and fix this whole mess," she thought.

"Ms. Santiago?" The teacher called out, noticeably irritated.

Ronnie Anne broke out of her daze and noticed the whole class was looking at her. "Yes mam," she shyly answered.

"You still have not answered my question. What is the answer to this equation?" Her teacher asked.

Ronnie Anne looked at the chalkboard and studied what was written on it. She had no clue on what the answer was. Usually Ronnie had problems not understanding math because she was just not good at it. This time she didn't understand it because she was not paying attention to what the teacher was lecturing about.

"Well?" The teacher asked her with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I don't know," Ronnie mumbled out. "I was not paying attention," she added.

"If you are not going to mind paying attention to me in class, then I hope you don't mind staying after class for a few minutes when the bell for lunch rings," the teacher scolded as she went back to lecturing.

"Great," Ronnie sarcastically whispered.

The bell had rang and it was time for lunch. All the students, except Ronnie Anne, were on their way to the cafeteria. The teacher had told her to stay behind for fifteen minutes as her punishment. Those were the longest fifteen minutes of Ronnie Anne's life. She kept looking at the clock that was hanged on the wall near the teacher's desk. Each tick sound the clock made only made her more anxious. The waiting felt like an eternity to her. She had to go to the cafeteria, she had to go see Lincoln.

"Alright Ms. Santiago, you may leave," the teacher broke the tense silence in the room. "But I better see you pay attention in class from now on," she warned.

"Yes mam! I promise it won't happen again!" Ronnie exclaimed as she ran out the room.

Ronnie ran as fast as she could to the cafeteria. When she got to the room where everyone was eating, her heart was pounding and her breathing was extremely rapid. She looked around the area to spot her boyfriend. But to no avail, he was nowhere to be seen. She saw Clyde and Lincoln's other friends eating and laughing at one table. She ran up to the table of boys to see if they had any information of Lincoln's whereabouts.

"Where's Lincoln?" Ronnie demanded.

Clyde just frowned at her. "Lincoln who? We don't know anyone named Lincoln," Clyde sarcastically sassed back.

"I'm being serious! Where is he?!" Ronnie spat back as she grabbed Clyde by his shirt collar and brought his face to her face.

Clyde was surprisingly unfazed by Ronnie Anne's actions. He had heard what happened this morning and felt extremely sorry for his best friend. Not only did he feel bad for his best friend but he felt anger and deep hatred for the person who caused his friend's pain.

"I'm not telling you," Clyde hissed.

Ronnie Anne was now furious. "You better tell me or else..."

"Or else what?" Clyde interrupted. "You're gonna break my heart too?" He whispered, still clearly unfazed.

Ronnie Anne was taken aback. What he said pierced her heart. She was now trembling and the sickening in her stomach came back. She looked around the table and saw every one of Lincoln's friends giving her disapproved looks. She was the one that was now scared. Everyone in the table could see fear plastered on her face. She finally decided to let go of Clyde and run out the cafeteria.

Ronnie Anne kept running until she finally turned a corner on a hallway where no one was present. She could no longer bottle up her emotions. She let out a few tears and curse words until she felt like she can bring her composure back.

"Help!" a boy shouted as he ran around the corner where Ronnie was at.

"Where do you think you're going?" Some red-haired boy evilly laughed. The evil boy snapped his fingers and a bigger kid tackled down the boy who was desperately trying to run away from him.

"Please no! Have mercy!" The wimpy boy pleaded.

"Oh no, you know the rules! Every Friday is 'Give Chandler Your Lunch Money' day," the bully exclaimed. The red-haired boy snapped his fingers at another boy next to him, a taller boy, which gave him the indication to pick up the terrified kid and push him against a nearby locker.

"I'm sorry! I woke up late and rushed myself to get ready for school and accidently left my wallet at home!" The kid defended himself.

"Well here's a reminder to never forget your wallet ever again!" The bully threatened as he nodded to the bigger kid now. As soon as the bigger kid saw his boss nod, he pulled the boy's underwear all the way on top of his head.

Ronnie Anne winced at the pain the poor kid must've felt. The boy let out a loud cry in agony as he ran away from the bullies again, but this time with his underwear pulled all the way up to his head. The bully just watched him run away and laughed manically. Ronnie Anne knew about this bully. Heck, everyone in school knew who he was. His name was Chandler. Just like Ronnie Anne, Chandler had the reputation of being the meanest kid in school. Not only was he the meanest but also the sleaziest. His whole appearance made him look mean and sleazy. Chandler was a redheaded boy with freckles on his cheeks. He always wore a yellow long sleeve shirt with white sleeves, which had a print of a blue gear on the front. He also wore black pants with a black belt and white sneakers with green stripes. Although he was the meanest kid in school, he was far from being the toughest. Chandler always had other kids to do his dirty work, something Ronnie Anne really despised about him. Not only was he the meanest and sleaziest boy in the school, he was the most popular kid too. He was feared and loved by everyone in the whole school. Every boy wanted to be him, and every girl wanted to be with him. However, Ronnie Anne knew was a joke. Without his bodyguards, Chandler was just a weakling with a horrible personality.

Chandler always had two goons at his side. One of them, the bigger kid, was an overweight boy with dark blond hair that stood up. He always wore a yellow t-shirt with a light green circle on the front. Over that t-shirt, he wore a green open button short-sleeved shirt along with brown shorts and brown sandals. The other goon, the taller kid, was thin boy who had a shaved head with a black faux hawk haircut on top. The boy also sported a thick black unibrow and braces on his teeth. His wardrobe consisted of a red hoodie, blue jeans, and white shoes with green stripes. By themselves, they are just two simple-minded idiots. But with Chandler bossing them around, they scared every student that was around them.

Chandler stopped laughing as he took notice of Ronnie Anne's presence. Ronnie Anne froze up as she saw Chandler examine her.

"Crap!" Ronnie shouted in her head. Even though she was one of the toughest kids in school, she stood no chance against both of Chandler's goon. She was afraid she was his next victim since she was a witness in his last bullying attack.

"You're Ronnie Anne right?" Chandler questioned.

"What if I am? What's it to you?" Ronnie sassed back, trying to act tough.

"Easy now," Chandler chuckled. "I heard what you did to that loser Loud kid this morning. I've done my fair share of bullying throughout the years but what you did was a class act," he laughed.

Ronnie was now furious and a little sad about what he just said. "It wasn't a class act, you just suck at bullying," the girl snapped back.

"Ouch," Chandler commented. "You're a feisty girl aren't you?" He asked. "I like feisty girls," he smiled.

Chandler then reached inside his pocket and pulled out a pen and paper. He scribbled something down and gave the piece of paper to Ronnie Anne.

"Call me some time," Chandler flirted. He gave Ronnie a wink and walked away with his lackeys.

"As if," Ronnie whisper as she crumbled up the piece of paper with Chandler's phone number on it. She looked around for a trash can to throw the paper in but not one could be found around the area. She decided to put the crumbled piece of paper in her pocket until she could dispose of it properly.

Ronnie Anne checked the time on a nearby clock that was hanging on top of the wall. "Oh no! Lunch is almost going to end and I still haven't found Lincoln!" Ronnie panicked in her head. "Where can he be?! If he's not eating lunch with his friends, then where else would he have his lunch?" she thought hard. Suddenly a light bulb came to her head, she knew where he was at. Ronnie Anne ran outside the school and raced to the football field. There he was, the white haired boy she had been looking for all this time. He was under the bleachers where they would usually have their private luncheons. He was just sitting there, staring at his lunch that still looked untouched.

Her heart skipped a beat. "There he is," she muttered to herself.

Ronnie Anne started walking slowly to his direction. She was already feeling uneasy and each step getting closer to him made her feel all the more nervous. She was panicking inside her head and she couldn't stop clenching her fists tightly. She felt like she was walking on a tightrope with spinning saws on the bottom to cut her up if she made one wrong step. She bit her lower lip as now she was finally a few inches away from him.

"H-h-hey L-L-Lincoln," Ronnie stuttered.

Lincoln kept quiet and did not look at her.

"Listen, I'm really, really, really sorry about what happened this morning. What I did today was really messed up and I regret ever doing it," She confessed.

Lincoln was still silent and kept looking at his lunch.

"There is no excuse for what I did and I am the biggest jerk in the world for hurting you and embarrassing you in front the whole school," she continued.

Lincoln was still unmoved.

"Please, if there is any way for me to make things better, tell me! I just want everything to go back to normal like it was before this morning," she choked.

Again, the white haired boy remained silent, not looking Ronnie Anne in the eyes.

"Please Lincoln!" Ronnie shouted. "Look at me and say something!" She screamed with tears in her eyes.

Lincoln finally looked up at her and glared at her with the same angry, hurtful look he gave her this morning and broke his silence.

"It's over Ronnie Anne, I'm breaking up with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you all again for all the reviews, favs, and follows. It really means a lot to me knowing a lot of people like this story. All of your support and positive feedback is giving me the strength and energy to continue writing this story. Again, I like to remind everyone that I am not a writer, just like Supa Hot Fire is not a rapper, so there will probably be grammatical and spelling errors. As always, I have to give a shout out to Chris Savino. I wish I was creative and artistic as him so I can create my own animated show like the Loud House. Anyways, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

"W-what?" Ronnie Anne whispered as she took a step back in shock.

"I don't want to continue this relationship!" Lincoln repeated back to her with anger.

Lincoln was extremely furious at the girl in front of him.

"Lincoln please, just listen to me," Ronnie Anne choked.

"I'm already done listening to you! You can say sorry all you want, I'm still not going to forgive you!" the white haired boy shouted at her.

"Why Ronnie? How could you do that to me?" Lincoln growled with visible tears in his eyes.

Ronnie Anne was left speechless.

"Is it because you're embarrassed of me?!" He screamed.

"What?! No!" Ronnie screamed back.

"Is it because being seen with me will ruin your tough girl reputation?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Ronnie's eyes widened.

"That's it isn't it? The tough girl Ronnie Anne doesn't want to be seen holding hands with nice, caring, and sensitive Lincoln Loud!" Lincoln sassed.

"No! It's not like that!" Ronnie shouted.

"Then why don't you tell me?! Why did you do it?!" Lincoln asked again with rage.

"I don't know!" Ronnie screamed with tears in her eyes.

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?!" Lincoln furiously asked, still trying to find an answer.

"You got to believe me when I say I don't know," Ronnie whispered, now whimpering. "Please Lincoln, don't do this," she cried.

"BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG" the bell rang, notifying the students that lunch was over and to head back to class.

"I already made up my mind," Lincoln said. "Goodbye Ronnie Anne, hope you have a good life," Lincoln bitterly remarked as he left to go back inside the school, leaving Ronnie all alone.

Today was not Lincoln's day. As a matter of fact, today was the worst day of Lincoln's life. Having to be hurt and embarrassed by his girlfriend and then end up breaking up with her, really exhausted him emotionally. All day he was feeling a mixture of emotions. He was extremely miserable and depressed about what Ronnie Anne did to him. He tried to ignore his sadness by just focusing on his angry emotions. He figure he'd rather be angry and spiteful all day than be depressed. Unfortunately, the hateful, angry side of him made him lose his girlfriend. He just wanted today to be over with. The only good thing about today was that it was a Friday, and Lincoln could really use the two days off from school. As Lincoln entered his classroom and sat down at his desk, he felt the person sitting behind him tap his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Clyde whispered.

"I've felt better," Lincoln sighed. "I broke up with Ronnie Anne," he confessed.

"You what?!" Clyde almost screamed in surprise.

"Shhh keep it down!" Lincoln hushed.

"I'm sorry. You what?!" Clyde asked again, this time whispering.

"She found me at our lunch spot under the bleachers and I told her things were over," Lincoln replied.

"Well I think you made the right decision Lincoln. Anyone would've done the same thing if they were in your shoes," his best friend commented.

"Yeah," Lincoln sighed still feeling some regret about his decision.

Lincoln looked at his watch. "Just three more hours," he told himself, wanting to get out of school and get this day over with.

The last bell of the day rang. "Alright students, have a great weekend and see you all back Monday," the teacher cheered. "Oh and don't forget, you all start a new history project next week and I need everyone to be here Monday so I can pick who you all are going to be partnered with," she added. All the students moaned in grief.

"Gee I hope we get paired up Monday," Clyde hoped as him and Lincoln were walking to Lincoln's house.

"Me too buddy. I'd hate to be paired up with someone who doesn't do anything," Lincoln added.

Both boys made a stop as they were now in front of Lincoln's house.

"Alright Clyde, see you later," Lincoln called out as he made his way up the porch stairs and waved goodbye to his friend.

"See you later, Lincoln!" Clyde shouted back to him as he waved. "Oh and Lincoln!" Clyde called. Lincoln turned his head around. "You'll get over her eventually," his best friend reassured him.

"I know," Lincoln replied with a fake smile as he entered his house.

He closed the door behind him. "At least I hope so," Lincoln sighed.

Lincoln looked around his surroundings. He found it strange that the living room was empty and quiet. Usually Lana and Lola would be sitting on the sofa looking at the TV watching their favorite cartoon, _Stephen Galaxy_. He made his way to kitchen to see if Luan was there making one of her many pies that she would throw at people. To Lincoln's surprise, no one was in the kitchen and no broken eggs, spilled milk, or flour was on the floor. He went to the garage to see if Luna was there playing her electric guitar with the amp turned all the way to the highest level. Luna's electric guitar was there but Luna was nowhere to be found. Lincoln went back to the living room and looked up inside the chimney.

"Lucy?" Lincoln called out but no response.

"Where is every one?" Lincoln asked out loud while scratching his head.

He decided to give up looking for sisters and walked up the stairs and headed to his room. He figured he'd use this silence to his advantage since a quiet Loud house was rare. He opened the door to his room and was taken by surprise to see all his sisters there angry and arguing with one another.

"What are you all doing in my room?!" Lincoln shouted in annoyance. All his sisters glared at him.

"We heard what happened," Lana spat out, clearly mad for some reason.

Lincoln gulped. "What do you mean?" the white haired boy lied.

"Don't play stupid Linc. Lucy told us what happened to you today at school," Lynn barked.

"I had to tell them Lincoln," Lucy added in her usual monotone voice. Lincoln mentally slapped himself as he forgot that he and Lucy attended the same school.

"C'mon guys it was no big deal," Lincoln commented, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"No big deal!" Lola raged. "Lincoln! She embarrassed you in front of the whole school and made you look like a fool!" Lola kept ranting.

"Indeed, she deserves the harshest punishment for her heinous actions," Lisa inquired.

"Yeah Lincoln, what she did was like so not cool. It was like beyond mean," Leni commented.

"Please guys, what's done is done. There's nothing you all can do to fix this," Lincoln pleaded his sisters to calm down.

"Nu-uh," Luan protested. "She messed with one Loud kid! And if you mess with one Loud kid, you mess with all of them!" she announced.

All of his sisters nodded in agreement.

"I know a good spell that will curse her for all of eternity," Lucy commented.

"We should throw a rock show party at her house and trash the place!" Luna exclaimed.

"Guys, we should post her phone number up on a billboard and tell others to prank call her," Luan manically chuckled as she rubbed her hands together evilly.

"We should put a skunk in the air vents in her house! Her house will smell for days!" Lana smiled menacingly.

One after one, Lincoln's sisters kept bouncing ideas off one another. All of their rambling was hurting his head. Even though Ronnie Ann hurt him, that last thing he wanted to do was seek revenge and hurt her back.

"Guys!" Lincoln screamed to get everyone's attention.

"I'm begging you all. Don't worry about her guys, I…" Lincoln stopped mid-sentence.

"You what bro?" Luna asked wanting her brother to spit it out.

"I-I broke up with Ronnie Anne already," he finished looking a little sad now.

Every one of his sisters gasped.

"Good!" Lola huffed. "You can do better," she smirked.

"Yeah! Good riddance! You'll find someone else," Lana spoke up.

"You don't need her anyways," Lynn assured him.

"You can find a girl who is ten times better than her bro," Luna preached.

Although Lincoln's sisters were trying to comfort him, he was feeling the exact opposite of comfort. Their words were echoing inside his head. All of a sudden he started to feel a sense of sadness consume him. He closed his eyes and his fists started to shake.

Again, Lincoln's sisters were rambling all at once. Out of all the Loud sisters, Lori was the only one who was quiet the whole time. She didn't suggest any form of revenge on Ronnie or did she offer any sentimental support after Lincoln confessed his break up. She was just examining him the whole time. She took notice of Lincoln's sudden mode change.

"Alright girls, I want you all to leave Lincoln's room!" Lori demanded.

Everyone looked at her confused.

"Why?!" Lola protested as she crossed her arms.

"Because I said so! And if you all are not out of this room in the next two seconds I swear I will make your lives miserable when mom and dad go on another date night and put me in charge!" Lori threatened, not backing down.

As soon as she said that, everyone left in a flash with no questions asked.

Lori slammed the door as everyone was out of the room. It was now only Lori and Lincoln. Lincoln was now terrified because of Lori's sudden outburst. The last time he hurt Ronnie Anne's feelings, Bobby broke up with Lori, which made her extremely furious at him. He can only imagine what Lori would do to him now that he'd broken up with her lover's sister.

"Lori, I'm sorry but I had to do it! You got to understand," Lincoln pleaded, trying to reason with his older sister.

Lori did not say anything, she just walked up to Lincoln.

"No Lori! Please don't hurt me!" Lincoln begged as his sister slowly approached him.

To Lincoln's surprise, he was not being punched, kicked, or strangled. Instead he was hugged.

"W-what are you doing?" Lincoln asked as he was embraced in Lori's arms.

"You can cry now, no one is here to see you," she softly whispered.

"What do you mean? I don't feel like crying," Lincoln replied.

"Lincoln, you broke up with a girl you deeply cared about. She was the first girl you had a long, committed relationship with. I know how it feels, I've been in your situation before," Lori calmly said.

Lincoln's heart felt heavy. A wave of emotions were hitting him hard. A rush of memories with Ronnie Anne started to play in his head. He started to tear up. The tearing up then led to him whimpering. Finally, Lincoln's whimpering led to him sobbing and bawling his eyes out.

"There, there. Just let it all out," Lori spoke softly.

Lincoln was tightly holding Lori now as he was crying his heart out.

"It hurts so much," Lincoln confessed.

"I know little bro, I know," Lori reassured him as she patted his back.

"How do you make this pain go away?" he breathed out.

"Only time can," Lori answered. "It's true what they say, time heals all wounds," she added.

After minutes of sobbing and hugging his sister, Lincoln finally stopped crying and let go of his sister's embrace.

"Thanks Lori, I feel much better now," Lincoln sniffed as he wiped the last tears off his face.

"Glad I can help," Lori smiled. "If you ever need more emotional support or advice about what you're going through, please don't hesitate to come to me," Lori whispered as she gave one quick last hug to her little brother and made her way towards the door.

"Again, Thanks," Lincoln sincerely told Lori.

"Now I got to go change shirts. It feels like I'm wearing a wet towel," Lori joked as she opened the door. Lincoln just laughed at her comment as he watched his sister leave his room.

Lori closed the door behind her and took out her cellphone. She dialed a number on the phone and put it near her ear. She heard ringing and ringing. The person on the other line finally picked up.

"Bobby, we need to talk," Lori sighed.

 **Ending Note: I am going to put "Ending Notes" in some of my chapters to let my readers know what is going on in the story and to answer and clear things up about some reviews I've been getting. First off, I will not put anything that has to do with Loudcest in this story. I don't judge people or have anything against people who like Loudcest. I, myself, just don't like it and don't want any part of it in my story, sorry. Second, I'm going to try and balance the Point Of Views in this story. One chapter might be in Lincoln's P.O.V. and another chapter might be in Ronnie's P.O.V. I might even put both P.O.V.s in a chapter. My next issue is how I'm going to spell "Ronnie Ann". I personally think it looks better without the "E" but if you all think I should spell it "Ronnie Anne", let me know and I'll fix it. Fourth and Lastly, I sorta, kinda know how am going to go through with this story but I love to hear some ideas on how to progress the story or how to make it better. I might even use someone's idea and give that person a shout out. Thank you again for taking the time to read the "Ending Note" and thank you for taking the time to read my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow I can't believe this story has over 20 favs and follows! I want to thank you all for reading my story and giving me all this positive feedback. I feel so honored to have a lot of people read this story and tell me they want more. Before you all read this chapter I want everyone to know that I am not a writer. There will be grammatical and spelling errors. I am good at math and statistics, but I am bad at English and writing. I would also like to give a shout out to Chris Savino. I hope one day he reads this story and makes me writer in his show. Anyways, here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Ronnie Anne was in her room, lying on her bed and looking up at the ceiling fan. Lying next to her was a pillow drenched in tears and possibly mucus. Her eyes felt heavy and were completely red from all the crying she had done since she got home from school. She never thought she would spend her sixth month anniversary sobbing in her room. Memories of her and Lincoln were rushing in her head.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Hey Ronnie?" Lincoln asked in excitement.

"What, Lame-o?" she asked back in a playful manner.

"Do you think I should grow a mustache?" Lincoln questioned as he drew a poorly shaped mustache on his face with black marker.

Ronnie couldn't help but burst out laughing because of how ridiculous her boyfriend looked with misshapen facial fair.

"Mustache you really ask that question?" she laughed.

Lincoln couldn't help but laugh at her joke.

"Here, let me fix it for you," Ronnie insisted as she wiped away the mess and started drawing on his face.

"And… There!" the dark haired girl exclaimed as she put the top back on the marker.

"I can't wait to see how it looks," Lincoln chimed as he pulled out his cellphone and turned his camera's phone on to face view.

"Ronnie!" Lincoln complained as he saw the word "DUMMY" written on top of his lip.

Ronnie started laughing uncontrollably now.

"That's not funny," Lincoln said trying to hide his own laughter. "Okay maybe it's a little funny," Lincoln confessed as he was uncontrollably laughing with his girlfriend.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

Ronnie Anne couldn't believe how someone who made her feel so happy was the reason for her extreme sadness right now. After Lincoln had broken up with her behind the bleachers, she was in complete shock and heartache. She felt like her heart was taken out of her chest, thrown on to the floor, and stomped on. Ronnie went through the whole day at school in a zombie like state, still trying to process the news of losing her boyfriend. It wasn't until she got home when all her emotions got the best of her. She spent the next hour and a half weeping.

Ronnie Anne heard a knock on her door.

"Go away," she moaned, not wanting to talk to anyone right now.

"Ronnie it's me, please let me come," Bobby said.

"I don't care who it is, leave me alone," Ronnie replied.

"Ronnie, I heard what happened between you and Lincoln. Please let me come in and talk to you," Bobby breathed out.

Ronnie Anne jumped out of her bed and dashed to the door.

"Who told you?" Ronnie asked in surprise as she cracked open the door a little.

"Lori," Bobby said plainly.

"Of course," Ronnie mumbled.

"Can I come in now?" Bobby asked again.

"Sure," the girl sighed loudly knowing her brother was not going to leave her alone until he talked to her.

Lori had called Bobby earlier to inform him about the incident that happened between her brother and his sister. Lori loved Lincoln and was protective of him just like Bobby was with Ronnie Anne. But unlike Bobby, Lori was more mature and reasonable when it came to these types of situations. She knew breaking up with Bobby like some type of punishment was not going to solve anything. Instead she thought it was best to work together with Bobby and try to fix their sibling's broken relationship. Lori did her part to comfort her brother, now it was Bobby's turn to comfort his sister.

Ronnie Anne fully opened the door and walked back to her bed where she sat down.

Bobby looked around the room and was taken by surprise on how messy it was. Stuffed toys were all over the place and some of them were ripped open and stuffing was coming out.

"Sheesh Ronnie, did a tornado pass through here?" Bobby asked.

Ronnie Anne just stayed quiet and held her head down. Bobby slowly walked up to where she was sitting, trying to avoid stepping and tripping on some of her stuffed toys. He took a seat on the bed right next to her. He noticed one of her stuffed toys was on the bed with no sign of damage on it.

"I guess this little guy survived the tornado," Bobby joked as he picked up the stuffed teddy bear, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's the bear Lincoln won for me when we went to the carnival three weeks ago," Ronnie spoke softly. "You should've been there, it took him over ten tries to win me that. He practically spent his whole allowance trying to win me that dumb bear," she sadly chuckled. "I kept telling him to stop playing that rigged game but he wouldn't listen to me. He just told me 'Ronnie, I don't care if it takes me forever, I'm going to win you that bear'" she choked. Bobby was caught by surprise when Ronnie embraced him in a tight hug.

"I messed up Bobby! I really messed up!" Ronnie cried. "I hurt him and now I'm paying the price for my actions," she said through breaths.

Bobby patted his sister on the back, trying to console her.

"Everything is going to be alright Ronnie," he reassured her.

"No its not. He wants nothing to do with me now," she cried softly.

"C'mon Ronnie, you know that's not true," the teen replied.

"Bobby, I humiliated him in front of everyone. You should've seen the angry look he gave me," Ronnie continued.

"I'm not going to lie to sis. What you did was harsh and uncalled for," Bobby truthfully told his little sister. "But deep down, I know he stills cares about you," he smiled.

"How would you know?" she sniffed.

"Well, I've sorta been in your situation before," Bobby laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really?" Ronnie stared at Bobby, now having her full attention.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Lori and I have had our share of bumps in our relationship. I remember we had our first big fight at our homecoming dance," Bobby uttered.

"What happened?" the curious girl asked.

"Well, at first everything was going great. I drove to Lori's house, I met the family, took pictures and all that jazz. You should've seen her. She looked beautiful in her long, light blue dress," Bobby sighed with hearts in his eyes.

Ronnie Anne coughed loudly to break her older brother's love trance.

"Sorry," he apologized, snapping out of his daze. "Like I said everything was going great until we got to the parking lot," he nervously chuckled.

"What happened at the parking lot?" Ronnie questioned.

"Well I got out the car and rushed to the other side of it to open Lori's door, trying to be a gentleman and all. As soon as I opened the door and she got out, I accidentally closed the car door while the end of her dress was still in the car. We both didn't notice until we heard a loud rip. Next thing you know, Lori was missing the bottom half of her dress and her underwear was exposed," Bobby laughed.

"Oh my gosh! Then what happened?" Ronnie exclaimed.

"Well…" Bobby trailed

 ***FLASHBACK***

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lori screamed, red in the face. "Bobby you idiot! Look at what you've done," the teen girl shouted.

"I'm so sorry babe! It was an accident I swear!" Bobby stammered.

"Hey isn't that Lori Loud?" some teenaged boy asked loudly, getting the attention from other students in the area.

"Yeah it is! What's she doing in her underwear?" another teenaged boy laughed.

"Quick Bobby! Open the door before anyone else sees me!" Lori shrieked.

"Sure thing babe!" Bobby fanatically replied.

Bobby started digging through his pockets and tuxedo vest but the keys were nowhere to be found. He then looked through the car window and saw that he accidentally left the keys inside the car in the ignition.

"Crap! They're in the car!" he shouted.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lori roared, now even more furious at her boyfriend.

Pretty soon a crowd of people started to walk in their direction with their phones out. One after one, camera flashes started to blind the couple.

Lori's blood started to boil. She looked around the floor and found a baseball sized rock, picked it up, and threw it to the car window. Glass shattered everywhere and everyone backed off, running away because they thought Lori was going on a murderous rampage.

"Babe! My car!" Bobby cried.

"Shut up!" Lori screamed as she unlocked her door and went inside the car. She then unlocked Bobby's door and kicked it open for him.

"Get in and drive me home now!" Lori hissed.

Bobby complied, not wanting to upset his girlfriend even more.

It was a silent, tense ride back to Lori's house. Bobby parked in front of her house and decided to break the silence.

"Listen babe, I'm really sorry what happened I didn't mean…"

"Stop Bobby…" Lori interrupted. "I'm not your babe anymore. I don't want to be your babe at all now," Lori finished.

"Lori listen, this is all just one big accident," Bobby pleaded, trying to reason with the blonde.

"Accident?! Bobby! Pictures of me in my underwear are all over social media!" Lori yelled. "Stepping on someone's shoe is an accident! Bumping into someone in a hallway is an accident! What happened to me tonight was a tragedy!" She cried, ruining her mascara with her tears.

"Lori, I didn't mean for this to happen. It…it was all just an accident," Bobby whispered.

"Getting together with you was an accident," Lori softly said.

Bobby's heart shattered in pieces after she said that.

"I should've gotten with Carol Pingrey instead of you," Bobby bitterly said.

Lori was now trembling with anger.

"Last time I checked, Carol Pingrey doesn't date idiots like you!" Lori screamed with tears in her eyes.

"I'm the idiot?! Who wears a dress that long! You can make ten more dresses with all that extra material," Bobby sarcastically remarked. "What moron even made that dress?!" Bobby questioned.

Lori slapped him across the face with all her strength.

"Ow! Lori what the heck?!" Bobby screamed in pain.

"My sister Leni made me this dress! Don't you ever insult her or the beautiful dress she made me!" she threatened as she got out of Bobby's car.

"I don't ever want to see you again Bobby Santiago!" Lori furiously cried as she ran to her house.

Bobby just watched her run off. He felt great pain on his left cheek, but even greater pain in his heart.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

Ronnie Anne was frozen. Bobby's story broke her heart. She knew they were together now and still in love, but she still couldn't fathom the pain they both endured.

"I thought you said some kids were playing baseball and someone accidentally hit the ball towards your car?" Ronnie asked, still in shock.

"I only said that so you and mom wouldn't be worried about me," Bobby admitted.

Ronnie was speechless. Her brother was secretly hurting inside all that time long ago and he didn't even tell her.

"You should've told me Bobby. I could've been there for you," the little girl spoke with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I know and I regret not telling you," Bobby confessed. "I was seriously messed up after that day. I didn't know what to do. I was confused, angry, and depressed all at once," the older continued. "I needed someone to be there for me, to help me during that rough time," he added.

"Ronnie?" Bobby called out.

"Yeah?" Ronnie replied, giving her full attention to her brother.

"I don't ever want you to experience what I went through. That's why I am here right now talking to you. I want you to know that I am always going to be here for you. If you ever need emotional support or advice, I want you to know, it's okay to come to me," Bobby counseled.

Ronnie just nodded and gave her brother a quick hug.

"So Bobby, how did you get back with Lori?" Ronnie asked.

Bobby chuckled. "From what I learned. You can't reason with anyone whose mind is clouded with emotion," Bobby advised.

Ronnie Anne just looked at her brother, confused about what he said.

"What I mean is, if a person is extremely angry and upset, that person isn't thinking straight and will say and do things he or she doesn't mean to say or do," Bobby rationalized.

Ronnie nodded, now having understood what her brother meant.

"Sure, Lincoln is mad at you now but over time his anger will die down. You just have to be patient. And once he is back to thinking clearly, you can apologize to him and he'll listen to what you have to say," Bobby added.

"You really think he'll listen to what I have to say?" Ronnie sadly spoke.

"Of course Ronnie! Like I said, be patient. Just give him his space and time alone and he'll give your apology more thought," Bobby said in confidence. "I mean look at me and Lori! We went from hating each other's guts to Romeo and Juliet again," the teen joked.

Ronnie Anne was smiling now. Her brother's advice really lifted her spirits. She felt liked a ton of weight was lifted off her shoulders. Bobby looked at the clock on her sister's nightstand. He jumped off from the bed and made his way to the door.

"I really have to go sis, I don't want to be late for work again and get an earful from my boss! One more mistake and he said he'll fire me!" Bobby exclaimed.

Ronnie Anne couldn't help but laugh at how panicked her brother was.

Before he left Ronnie's room, Bobby gave one more piece of advice to Ronnie. "Don't let your negative thoughts get the best of you Ronnie. The last thing you want to do is make things worse. When you find yourself at a bad thought, just take a deep breath and take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust," Bobby advised.

Ronnie Anne just watched her brother leave the room, still processing what he had just said. After a minute of silence, she looked around her bed and picked up the stuffed bear near her. She looked deeply into the bear's eyes.

"I hope you'll want me back," Ronnie whispered as she tightly hugged the stuffed animal.

 **Ending Note: For those of you who don't know, Carol Pingrey is an actual character in the show and not a character I made up. Also a majority of people told me to spell "Ronnie Anne" with an "E" in it. So from here on out, that's how I am going to spell it. I will probably go back to previous chapters and fix that detail. I would also like to inform everyone that I will not release any personal information about me where everyone can see it. If you want to get to know me, then shoot me a private message and I'll try to shoot you one back. But please feel free to ask me any other questions that do not pertain to my identity or personal life. I would also like to give a shout out to Boris Yelstin. He/She asked me who my favorite Loud House characters are. To be honest I love every single character in the show so it would be hard for me to choose. However if a person pointed a gun at me and demanded me to choose just one character, I would say it would have to be Luan. Her puns and jokes always make me laugh. That is all for this "End Note"! Thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter and thank you for being patient for future chapters to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am extremely sorry about taking such a long time to post up a new chapter. Like I said before, I was probably going to be super busy with school and I was correct, school is starting to be overwhelming and taking a lot of my time. I hope you all can forgive me and understand the situation I am going through. I really do appreciate everyone's patience and I hope you all continue to read this story. Thank you again for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Your support and positive feedback means the world to me. After you finish reading this chapter, I urge you all to** **READ THE ENDING NOTE** **because it is important. I like to remind everyone that I am not an author/writer/inventor of the English language. There will probably be spelling and grammatical errors. Also I like to give a shout out to Chris Savino, those new episodes have been pretty dank. Anyways, here's a new chapter that I hope you enjoy.**

It was the beginning of a new school week. The day everyone hates, Mondays. In the Loud House, Mondays were particularly hated. Everyone would wake up in a bad, grumpy mood and fights and arguments would break out all morning. Most of the hostility happened outside the bathroom.

"Hey! I was here first!" Luna shouted.

"No you weren't! I was like totally here first!" Leni complained as she held up two fingers.

"Girls you know the rules, I'm the oldest so I go first," Lori gloated as she pushed Luna and Leni aside.

As soon as she opened the door, Lynn dashed right in.

"Sorry sis, you snooze you lose," Lynn teased as she stood on top of the toilet, throwing her fist in the air claiming victory.

"Out of my way! I really need to pee!" Lola screamed, squeezing her way through her older sisters.

"Lynn, what are you doing standing on the toilet?! You're supposed to sit on them, not stand on them!" Lola raged as she frantically danced in place, holding in her pee.

"Sorry Lola but you have to wait your turn. First come, first serve," Lynn taunted.

"Oh really?!" Lola screamed as she picked up Lynn and threw her out the bathroom like she was some ragdoll.

Lola slammed the door and locked it.

"Hey you can't do that!" Lynn protested as she pounded on the door.

"Way to go dude, who knows how long she'll be in there," Luna remarked as she rolled her eyes.

"How is it possible for a girl that size to be that strong?!" Lynn said in disbelief.

"You better not take forever in there!" Lori shouted at the door.

"Lola beat you all to the bathroom, huh?" Lana chuckled as she made her way to the crowd of siblings.

"Yeah, now who knows if we all can shower and still make it to school on time?" Lori sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"I know," Lisa remarked as she joined the party. She got out her calculator and started pressing buttons. "If my calculations are correct, each of us will have to take a seven minute and twenty three point five four three one two second shower in order to make it to school on time," the little genius concluded.

"Oh don't worry about me showering. I hate showers! I haven't showered in three days!" Lana proudly exclaimed.

"Gross," Leni commented with a disgusted expression.

"So that's what smells," Lynn added as she used her thumb and index finger to close her nose.

"Alright, I guess it's all agreed that it's Lana's turn to use the bathroom after Lola," Lori interjected.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"What?! No! That's not fair!" Lana complained.

A click sound from the lock was made and the bathroom door opened.

"Alright girls, it's all yours," Lola smirked as she strutted pass her sisters.

"In you go sis," Luna glared at Lana while pointing inside the bathroom.

"No way! You can't make me shower!" Lana protested as she folded her arms and stuck out her tongue.

"Listen here Lana, if you don't get your smelly butt inside that bathroom this second, I swear I'll literally tell mom and dad about all the pets you've been keeping in your room," Lori threatened. The Loud parents were very strict when it came to bringing in animals inside the house that did not come from a pet shop or animal shelter. Every time Lana played outside, she would usually find some peculiar creatures and keep them hidden in her room. She always brought in lizards, frogs, turtles, and garden snakes.

"Okay, okay, okay," Lana pleaded while on her knees. "I'll take a dumb shower, just please don't tell mom and dad," the red hat wearing girl swore.

"Good, now get in there and don't take over seven minutes and twenty three point blah blah blah seconds in the shower," Lori commanded.

"Point five four three one two seconds," Lisa added.

"Whatever, just make that shower quick," Lori breathed out.

"You got it big sis," Lana replied as she bolted inside the restroom and closed and locked the door behind her.

"Alright girls, after Lana finishes her shower, I'm next to go in," Lori announced. "Anyone who disagrees with me, well it's your funeral," Lori warned as she punched her fist in her other hand.

"Did someone say funeral?" Lucy commented, popping up behind everyone and scaring all of them half to death.

"Gosh Lucy, we should really put a bell on you! That way when it rings, we know you're around," Lynn teased.

"Do not ask for whom the bell tolls, for it tolls for thee," the goth girl recited.

"What does that even mean?!" Lynn spat back.

Pretty soon the sports loving girl and her poem loving sister started to bicker.

"Umm Lori?" Leni whispered to her older sister as she lightly poked her shoulder, trying not to draw that much attention from the others.

"What is it Leni?" Lori replied in an irritated tone.

"Is it okay if I go to the bathroom after Lana gets out?" Leni asked softly.

"What?! Why?!" Lori snapped back.

"Well…umm… you see…" the younger blonde shyly said as she was rubbing her right arm with her left hand.

"Out with it Leni!" Lori yelled, having no patience.

"It's m-my time of the month," Leni stuttered, red in the face.

The eldest blonde was now mentally slapping herself now. "Oh my gosh Leni! Of course you can go to the bathroom after Lana!" Lori fanatically reassured her. There was an unwritten rule in the Loud house when it came to personnel girl issues. Whoever's "time" it was, automatically had dibs to the bathroom. However, this was a rule only known to the older siblings, which consisted of Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn. It was also ruled that the other younger siblings wouldn't know about this amendment until they started to go through their "changes". Lori knew how bad it sucked being a girl around her "time". She couldn't help but feel all guilty about snapping at her sister.

"I'm really sorry for getting mad at you, this whole morning is already being a pain for me and you know how I get when I'm annoyed," Lori apologized, trying to win the forgiveness of her sister.

"It's okay Lori. It's Monday! It's a pain for like all of us! Especially for me, since I woke up with cramps," the younger blonde joked. "I totally accept your apology," Leni smiled. "I like know that Lana and Lola are the twins, but we were the first blonde twins in this house," the young blonde sincerely said as she opened her arms up for a hug.

Lori couldn't help but tear up. "You're literally the best sister in the world," the oldest blonde cried as she quickly embraced her sister in a tight hug. Even though Lori knew that Leni was not the smartest Loud in the house, she was definitely the most caring.

After Lori finished her nice, touching moment with Leni, she quickly gained back her composure and looked at her other siblings that were now fighting with one another. Lori put her fingers on her lips and whistled loudly, gaining the attention from every one.

"Alright listen up!" The blonde shouted. "This is how it's gonna go! Leni is next to use the bathroom, then Luna, then me, then Lynn, then Lisa, and then Lucy!" The blonde announced. "We are going by whoever showed up to the bathroom first! I have made up my mind and whoever still has an issue with this can talk with it to my fist!" Lori threatened.

Everyone nodded their head in unison, not wanting to upset the eldest blonde even further.

"Hey, where's Luan and Lincoln?" Lynn asked?

"Luan was still in snooze-ville when I left our room," Luna answered plainly.

"Ugh, great!" Lori sarcastically complained. "Lucy can you please go wake up Luan and Lincoln? I don't want us to be even more behind schedule than we already are because of them," the blonde told the goth girl.

"Fine," Lucy sighed as she left the crowd of sisters.

Lucy made her way down the hall to Luna and Luan's room. She knocked on the door but got no reply. After several unsuccessful attempts, she decided to enter the room. She saw her brown haired sister sleeping on her bed, snoring while cracking many of her lame jokes.

"What do you call a pig that does karate? A PORK CHOP," Luan chuckled in her sleep.

"Psst, Luan. It's time to wake up," Lucy whispered loudly to her older sister.

"Why shouldn't you write with a broken pencil? BECAUSE IT'S POINTLESS," Luan again chuckled but still remained at slumber.

"Luan, wake up," Lucy responded a little louder.

"Why do French people like to eat snails so much? THEY CAN'T STAND FAST FOOD," the brown haired girl laughed but was still fast asleep.

"Wake up!" Lucy shouted while shaking Luan like an Etch-A-Sketch.

"Huh! What?!" Luan woke up alarmed and confused. "Oh it's you Lucy," Luan yawned, rubbing her eyes. "What's the big idea shaking me like that?" the jokester asked.

"Lori told me to wake you up. It's time to get ready for school," Lucy plainly sighed.

Luan looked at the clock on her night stand. "Jeez, I guess I forgot to put my alarm clock last night," the comedian yawned as she began to stretch.

"Now that you're awake, I'm gonna go wake up Lincoln now," Lucy commented as she walked towards the door.

"Hey Lucy?" Luan called out.

"What?" Lucy sighed as she halted and with her hand on the door knob.

"Why does Dracula consider himself a good artist?" Luan asked. There was a long, awkward silence. "Because he likes to draw blood!" The brown haired girl laughed.

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle. Normally Luan's jokes have no effect on her but this time it made her laugh a little. Luan took notice of Lucy's giggle and started to smile. Luan figured her little sister would like that joke because of how obsessed she is with vampires.

"Thanks for waking me up," Luan sincerely said.

"You're welcome… sis," Lucy mumbled as she opened the door and made her way out the room.

Luan couldn't help but smile at her comment. "She has never called me sis before," she happily thought.

Lucy was standing by herself in the hallway. She looked towards the direction of the bathroom and saw Lynn and Lisa talking to each other. She figured it was Lori's turn using the bathroom and all her other sisters were in the kitchen eating breakfast. She looked at the opposite direction of the bathroom and stared at Lincoln's door. She walked towards his room and began knocking on his door.

"Lincoln?" Lucy called out. She got back a response but she couldn't understand what her brother said.

"It's time to get ready for school," the goth replied. Again, she got back a response but she couldn't decipher the message.

"I'm coming in," Lucy announced as she slowly opened up the door and made her way inside Lincoln's room.

"Lincoln?" The dark haired girl whispered.

Lucy made her way towards Lincoln's bed and noticed Lincoln had his pillow over his head.

"I guess the pillow muffled all the stuff he was saying," Lucy thought.

The dark haired girl nudged her older brother to see if he was alright. Lincoln removed the pillow on his face and looked groggily at his sister.

"Tell Lori I'm not going to school today. I'm feeling sick," The white haired boy commented.

"You were feeling just fine yesterday," Lucy rebutted.

"I guess the chicken nuggets I ate for dinner yesterday upset my stomach that night," Lincoln replied while rubbing his stomach.

"You mean the same chicken nuggets Lana, Lola, Lisa, and I ate for dinner last night," Lucy added. "I'm feeling fine and I didn't see Lana, Lola, or Lisa feeling sick this morning too," she continued. "Why are you lying?" The goth girl asked, glaring at her brother.

"What?! I'm not lying!" Lincoln shouted defensively, avoiding her sister's glare. Even though Lucy's hair was covering her eyes, Lincoln could still feel her eyes piercing his soul.

"Does this have something to do with Ronnie Anne?" Lucy questioned.

"NO!" Lincoln shouted. "I mean no, I don't know what you are talking about. I don't even know a Ronnie Anne," Lincoln lied, trying to keep his composure.

Lucy now had her arms crossed and was frowning at her brother. Lincoln tired his hardest to avoid her death stare. The white haired boy was sweating bullets. He couldn't take any more of his sister's torment.

"Fine! Yes! I don't want to go to school because of Ronnie Anne," Lincoln admitted.

"Thought so," Lucy sighed. "You can't avoid her every day at school," she stated.

"Wanna bet?" Lincoln asked.

Lucy sighed and took a seat on Lincoln's bed.

"Listen Lincoln, I know what it's like to be picked on and made fun of in front of every one. Being who I am makes me an easy target for bullying. But, I don't let other people's comments or laughter get to me. I don't let hatred consume me," Lucy tried to finish off but was interrupted by Lincoln.

"I'm not trying to avoid Ronnie because I hate her," the white haired boy breathed out.

"You're not?" Lucy asked a little surprised.

"No, I want to avoid her because I'm ashamed of myself," Lincoln sighed as he got up and sat next to Lucy.

"What do you mean?" The goth girl asked.

"I reacted in the worst way towards her. I shouted and made her feel more horrible than she probably already did. I broke up with her because I had so much anger built up," Lincoln choked. "I'm ashamed that I let my emotions get the best of me and end up costing me possibly the best relationship I will ever have," he breathed out while clenching his fist.

"I don't understand Lincoln. I'm not a professional when it comes to relationships, but girlfriends are not supposed to humiliate their boyfriends in front of the whole school," Lucy commented. "From what she did to you, she sounds like the worst girlfriend you will ever have," she concluded.

"You don't know her like I do Lucy. Sure, Ronnie Anne can be mean, cruel, and rude at times. But, when we are alone together, she's the most caring and kindest girl in the world. Every second I am with her is like a second I am in heaven. When we are not together, she is the only person I think about. Now that we are broken up, she is still the only person I think about. The only difference is that every time I think about her now, I get this huge pain in my chest and I start feeling extremely sad. I can only imagine how I would feel if I actually saw her in person." Lincoln sighed while grabbing his chest where his heart was located. "How do I stop feeling like this? How do I undo the horrible mistake I made?" Lincoln questioned, with pleading eyes, to his sister.

Lucy stared back at her brother and just kept silent. Normally she would give advice to Lincoln but in this situation she had none to give. She had never been in his situation before in her entire life. She didn't know what "caring" for someone was like. She only knew dark and depressing emotions, not lovey dovey feelings. Sure having your heart broken is a depressing feeling but she never felt that kind of pain before.

"I…don't know what to say, I'm sorry Lincoln," Lucy sadly sighed as she looked down.

"It's okay Lucy, you don't have to apologize. I just got to accept the fact that I messed up and there is nothing I can do," The white haired boy commented. "It's over… isn't it?" Lincoln mumbled to himself.

"It's not over!" Lucy shouted, scaring Lincoln. "Listen Lincoln, I may not know much about love and relationships but I can assure you it's not too late to fix things. You're Lincoln Loud for Pete's sake! Name one time you made a huge mistake that you didn't end up fixing. You're the master of fixing mistakes," Lucy scolded.

Lincoln just gawked at his sister.

"Do what you do best Lincoln. Show genuine emotion that you really care. I know it may be hard, but I think you should talk with Ronnie Anne and tell her how you feel," Lucy advised.

Lincoln just sat quietly, processing what his sister just said. Lucy just stared at her brother, hoping her words got through to him. There was a long silence in room. Lincoln looked at her sister and smiled.

"You're right Lucy. It's not too late, I CAN fix this!" Lincoln jumped out of his bed and stood on the floor with his chest puffed out. "I will talk to Ronnie Anne and I will get my girl back," Lincoln boasted with confidence.

Lucy couldn't help but smile now. Her brother's positivity was effecting her.

"Thanks Lucy. You told me the words I really needed to hear," Lincoln whispered as he embraced Lucy in a hug.

Lucy was taken aback by her brother's sudden gesture. After a brief moment of being paralyzed, she smiled and hugged Lincoln right back.

"Now go take a shower, you don't want to talk to Ronnie all smelly now, do you?" Lucy joked as she broke away from the hug.

Lincoln just picked up his arm and smelled is armpit. "Yeesh you're right! Can't talk to her smelling like this," Lincoln laughed as he dashed out of his room and headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey I'm next in line to use the bathroom before you!" Lucy shouted as she bolted out of Lincoln's room and headed towards the bathroom too.

 **Ending Note: Alright ladies and gentleman, I have called you all out to read the ending note for an important question. In chapter 2 I introduced an OC that was going to have an important role in this story. To tell you all the truth, I really don't like OC characters. I only made him up because there wasn't a character in the show that could fit the role of jerky, mean, popular boy. But after watching some of the new episodes, they finally introduced a character that can fit that role perfectly. So the big question I am asking my readers is: Should I replace the OC character with Chandler? Or should I keep the story going with the OC? If a majority of the people want Chandler then I will go rewrite Chapter 2 and take out the OC and replace him with Chandler. Also, if I see anything interesting in the new Loud House episodes that I like, I will probably add it to the story. For example, the latest episode I saw was "Dance Dance Resolution" and I am thinking about adding in Lincoln's new squad in the story because I find them really hilarious. If you want anything from the new episodes to be added in the story, please don't hesitate to ask. I promise I'll try to incorporate it in the story. I would also like to apologize for the lack of story progression in this chapter. I felt like including more Loud sister dialogue and interactions in this story because what's a Loud House story without the Loud sisters, am I right? Also a huge shout out to 76, he/she asked how long this story will be and when will I upload more chapters. To be honest folks, I actually don't know how long this story is going to be. Right now I'm just hoping to write more than ten chapters. Like I said before, I have an idea on how I want to progress the story but I am open up for other people's suggestions. Also, I do not know how often I will be able to post new chapters. Like I said in the Author's Note, school is becoming overwhelming and is effecting my time to write up new chapters. I apologize in advance for future delays in chapters and I hope you all continue to read and support me. That is it for this Ending Note, I am so sorry for making this extremely long. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope to hear from you all in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE (11/6/2018):** **I'm really, really, sorry about the super late update! Please re-read chapter 2 since it's been edited. Enough talk! Enjoy the new chapter!**

"Is she out sick today?", "Did she run late?", "Was there a family emergency?" were questions Lincoln Loud kept asking himself. "I really hope I didn't mess things up this badly. What if she never wants to see me again?!" Lincoln panicked in his head.

Lincoln was sitting at his desk in his homeroom class. Only thing was Lincoln was too distracted to be listening to whatever Ms. Johnson was teaching. After being dropped off to school by his sister Lori, the first thing he did was run all the way to Ronnie Anne's locker, waiting for her to show up. But alas, Ronnie Anne never came. Lincoln Loud was now lost deep into his thoughts, thinking about his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey bro, how are you feeling?" Clyde whispered, breaking Lincoln out of his trance.

"To be honest buddy, not too well," Lincoln replied.

"Still bummed out about the Ronnie Anne break-up situation, huh? It's okay to be sad Lincoln, Dr. Lopez has always told me it's okay to let your feelings out during sad emotional experiences. I just want you to know I am here for you and have your back through this tough time," Clyde reassured.

"Thanks for your support buddy, you know I always appreciate it. But right now, I'm more scared and anxious than sad," Lincoln nervously said.

"Why? Oh no! Do you think she's going to beat you up and bully you for the rest of your life because of the break up?! I know you and I can't take her but maybe with the help of Rusty, Liam, and Zach she'll get too tired to beat us up that badly," Clyde uttered.

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that," Lincoln reassured his best friend. "It's that, well, this morning I was waiting for Ronnie Anne at her locker," the white-haired boy admitted.

"What? Why?" Clyde asked.

"Well you see…" Lincoln explained. Lincoln told everything that unfolded this past weekend, from Lori's comfort that day he broke up with Ronnie Anne to Lucy's surprising support that same morning. Clyde just gawked and listened to Lincoln's emotional rollercoaster of a weekend. Clyde finally understood why Lincoln was waiting at Ronnie Anne's locker this morning.

"Wow Lincoln, sounds like you had it tough these past few days. Well buddy, whatever you decide to do just know I have your back one hundred percent," Clyde empathically encouraged.

"Thanks pal, I know I can always count on you," Lincoln sincerely said.

"Alright class!" Ms. Johnson announced, gaining every student's attention. "It's time to discuss the history project you all will be working on. As you all know, this is a group project and I, your smart, beautiful teacher…" The whole class groaned loudly. "Oh, hush all of you!" Ms. Johnson angrily spat. "Anyways, I will be the one to pick your partners for this project," she explained. Again, the whole class groaned loudly. "Now, now students. I promise you it will not be as bad as you think it is," Ms. Johnson reassured the class. "Now for this project, I want you all to write a five-page essay on a U.S. president of your choosing," the red-haired teacher elaborated. Once again, all the students groaned loudly. "If any one of you groans again, I'll make this a ten-paged essay," Ms. Johnson threatened. The classroom was now dead silent. "Good! Now then, these are your partners for this project," Ms. Johnson announced.

"Geez Lincoln, I really hope we are paired up. I don't think I can work with anyone else besides you! I especially cannot work with Girl Jordan!" Clyde bitterly whispered.

"I hope we are paired up too, buddy. But like Ms. Johnson said, even if we aren't working together, it won't be as bad as we think," Lincoln reassured his best friend.

"Clyde McBride," Ms. Johnson announced. Clyde was sweating bullets and his heart was racing. "You are partnered up with Rusty Spokes," Ms. Johnson finished.

"Thank heavens," Clyde exhaustingly uttered. "I can work with Rusty, I know he pulls his weight in group projects," Clyde reassured himself.

"See Clyde, Ms. Johnson was right. It wouldn't be as bad as we think. I worked with Rusty before, he's a great person to work with," Lincoln boasted.

"Lincoln Loud," Ms. Johnson exclaimed, gaining the white-haired boy's attention. "You will be working with Christina," the teacher yelled.

"Oh no," was all that could escape Lincoln's mouth. Lincoln and Cristina did not have the best relationship with each other. Every encounter they had always ended up making both the adolescents feel awkward and uncomfortable. Lincoln had always done his best to avoid Cristina but somehow fate had something else in mind.

"Alright class, now that everyone has been partnered up, you may now go sit with your partner and work on the project until the bell for lunch rings," Ms. Johnson announced.

"Ouch, Lincoln," Clyde said while patting Lincoln on the back.

"I know, Clyde. Looks like this project is going to be really bad for me," Lincoln sighed.

"Good luck, bro. I'll be praying for you. Who knows? Maybe she has forgotten all about you," Clyde reassured his best friend, trying to make him feel better.

"I doubt that," Lincoln responded frankly. "Oh well, there's no way escaping this. Looks like I have to face this head on," Lincoln tried to encourage himself, making his way to where Cristina was sitting.

"H-h-hey Cristina," Lincoln nervously, introduced himself.

"Hey Lincoln," Cristina responded back with the same nervous aura.

There was a long, awkward silence between the two adolescents.

"Listen," Lincoln broke the silence. "I'm sorry about the whole video incident where I humiliated myself in front of the whole school. You gotta believe me when I say I didn't show that video just to make myself look like a complete fool. I realized that I didn't embarrass just myself, I embarrassed you as well," Lincoln confessed. "I'm also sorry about what happened at the mall when you were waiting in line to get tickets to go see SMOOCH. My sister Luna just wanted to make my first concert experience more memorable," Lincoln added. The white-haired boy just kept going on and on about how sorry he was for making his project partner uncomfortable and awkward every time they saw each other.

"Lincoln," Cristina interrupted, finally tired of hearing the freckled boy's never-ending apology.

"I just want to let you know I am really sorry…" Lincoln continued.

"Lincoln!" Cristina exclaimed, stopping Lincoln's rambling. "It's okay, Lincoln! I get it, you are truly sorry about what you did. I forgive you, okay," the brown-haired girl admitted, trying to stop Lincoln from feeling bad.

"What? You are just going to forgive me that easily?" Lincoln asked.

"Well yeah," Cristina plainly answered. "I'm not gonna lie Lincoln, all those times you made me unconformable, and I mean really, really uncomfortable," she added. Lincoln just rubbed the back of his head and avoided her gaze. "I still have it in my heart to forgive you," Christina finished. Lincoln let out a sigh of relief. "I know we don't talk or hang out much, but I can tell you're honest, sweet, and nice. Honestly, that's the only reason I can forgive you. You are a good natured, genuine person," Cristina admitted.

"Wow, you really think so?", Lincoln questioned, already red in the face.

"Yes, I really think so," Cristina giggled. "But I have one question for you. You have to answer it and answer it truthfully," she proposed in a serious tone.

"Sure, what's the question?" Lincoln gulped, anticipating what the question would be.

"Do you still like me? And I mean _like_ like me," she asked the white-haired boy with a soul piercing glare.

Lincoln was taken aback by the sudden question. Although he was surprised, Lincoln Loud was still able to keep his composure. "The answer is no, Cristina," Lincoln replied truthfully. "I do not _like_ like you or have a crush on you," he honestly admitted.

"Good," Cristina sighed in relief. "Now I know this whole project won't be awkward or uncomfortable like all the times we meet," she added happily.

"For sure! I promise you things will not be awkward or uncomfortable anymore. I actually hope we can become good friends now," Lincoln sincerely proposed.

"We'll see. Just no more humiliating videos or meddling sisters," Cristina jokingly added.

"Well I can promise no more videos, but I cannot promise no meddling sisters," Lincoln laughed. "I have ten sisters, one of them if not all of them meddle in my life every single day," he added.

"Ten sisters! That's crazy Lincoln! I've always heard you had a bunch of sisters, but I didn't know you had that many," Cristina shockingly responded. "How do you manage to live in a house with that many siblings?" the brown-haired girl asked, interested in Lincoln's family.

"Well you see, it's not so easy," Lincoln answered. "But it sure is rewarding," he added happily, thinking about his loving sisters.

Lincoln and Cristina spent the whole class time getting to know each other. Talking about their families, hobbies, interests, hopes, and dreams. They kept talking and talking until the bell for lunch had rang.

*BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG*

"Did we really just spend the whole class time talking about our lives instead of the project?" Cristina groaned.

"Hey, it's okay, we still have three weeks until the essay is due. We got plenty of time!" Lincoln reassured her.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Still, I feel bad for not even talking about the essay or at least picking a president to do the essay on," Cristina sighed. "Is it alright if we spend lunch today together in the library?" Cristina asked. "We should at least do some of the project today, even if it's very little," the brown-haired girl added.

"Well I don't know," Lincoln replied. All Lincoln wanted to do right now was see Ronnie Anne and apologize for his harsh outburst that previous Friday. The last thing he wanted to do was work on the dumb project.

"C'mon Lincoln, just one lunch without your friends wouldn't kill you," Cristina pressured. "The last thing I want to do is work on this dumb project, but I don't want to end up doing it last minute because of procrastination," she added.

"Ugh fine," Lincoln admitted defeat. "She didn't show up this morning, maybe she really is not here in school today," Lincoln thought to himself. "Even if she is here, I can try to find her after school and talk to her then," he concluded in his mind.

"Great! See, you are already a better project partner than Girl Jordan," Cristina joked.

"Anyone is a better project partner than Girl Jordan," Lincoln added. Both kids laughed in unison and exited out classroom, making their way to the library.

*MEANWHILE AT THE CAFETERIA*

Ronnie Anne was in a bad mood today. She woke up super late this morning because she somehow managed to sleep through her alarm clock that she set the night before. Most likely because she stayed up late thinking about Lincoln and could not sleep properly. Not only that but on her way rushing to school, she accidentally fell off her skateboard and landed in a puddle of mud, ruining her favorite purple hoodie. Her bad luck didn't end there. Today she had a math test in which she forgot to study for over the weekend. Ronnie Anne was barely passing math with a C and failing this math test was certainly not going to make her grade look good on her report card. Certainly, Ronnie Anne's day could not get any worse, right? Usually when Ronnie Anne is having a bad day, she tells Lincoln all about it. Talking to Lincoln about her daily problems always made her feel better. But her and Lincoln are not together anymore. She has no one else she feels comfortable with to complain to, which put her in an even more down mood. She looked around the cafeteria in search of her ex-boyfriend, but he was nowhere to be seen. She saw his usual group of friends, but the white-haired boy was not with them.

"Where is he?" Ronnie Anne thought to herself sadly.

The slam of a lunch tray suddenly scared Ronnie and broke her out of her depressing trance. "Yuck! I hate meatloaf Mondays," Molly complained, taking a seat next to Ronnie Anne at their usual lunch table.

"Me too! Every time I poke it with a fork, I swear it moves a little like it's alive," Girl Jordan added taking a seat across of Ronnie Anne.

Even though Ronnie Anne was feared by most students in school, she somehow managed to make friends that were "somewhat" bullies like her. "Somewhat" meaning unlike her physical bullying routine, her friends enjoyed bullying people verbally. Although Ronnie Anne hated "all talk, no bite" bullies, she made an exception just for them. They enjoy Ronnie Anne's company and are genuinely nice and cool with her. At first, she thought they were using her as some bodyguard in case some brave student finally decided to stand up to them. It turns out that was not the case. They all have hung out many times in and out of school. They go to the mall together, they eat at the Burpin' Burger together, they even have sleepovers together. Next to Lincoln, she would consider them her closest friends. Even though she considers them close friends, she was still embarrassed to ever tell them her relationship with Lincoln, let alone anything that pertained to her love life.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, are you going to eat your chocolate pudding cup?" Molly asked. Molly was a dark brown-haired girl with buckteeth. She always wore a pink shirt, purple blazer, red skirt in a checkered pattern, purple stockings and brown boots.

"I thought you were trying to stay away from sweets, Molly. You said you were counting your calories now," Girl Jordan interjected. Girl Jordan was a girl with light blonde-hair, which she had tied into a braid. Her accessories consisted of a blue bow on her head and small pearl earrings. She always wore a yellow T-shirt, blue skirt, and sandals with socks. Unlike Ronnie Annie and Molly, she was in a different class. At one point she did share the same classroom as her friends, but the teacher had to switch her out because she would not stop talking to Ronnie Anne and Molly. She ended up being switched to Lincoln's classroom.

"Today is my cheat day, Jordan. So, it's okay," Molly defended herself.

"I thought you were had your cheat day yesterday when ordered a milkshake at the Burpin' Burger. Sounds like you're having a cheat week," Girl Jordan teased.

"Shut up! I actually deserve this pudding cup for doing good on my math test today," Molly boasted.

"If you call getting a C minus a good grade," Girl Jordan laughed.

"Hey, a C minus is still a passing grade," Molly replied, inserting a spoonful of chocolate pudding into her mouth.

"You're right," Girl Jordan admitted. "I would be so happy with a C minus in this group project my teacher has me doing. But my partner is such a nerd and wants to get an A on it," the blonde-haired girl sighed.

"Who's your partner?" Molly asked with a mouth full of pudding.

"That new girl, I think her name is Stella. She's that girl that hangs out with Lincoln Loud and his group of losers," Girl Jordan answered.

Hearing Lincoln's name immediately got Ronnie Anne's attention. "So, he is here today," Ronnie Anne thought to herself.

"Is she that tall girl with black hair, freckles, and tan skin?" Molly questioned.

"Yeah that's her," Girl Jordan plainly replied.

"I wonder why she hangs out with those losers. She can find a better group of friends than that lame gang, right Ronnie Anne?" Molly asked, looking at Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah, who would want to hang out with that group of outcasts?" Ronnie Anne nervously chuckled.

"Well don't judge a book by its cover," Girl Jordan interjected. "She might not look like a loser like them on the outside, but she sure is a loser like them on the inside," she added. "All she wanted to do was talk about the project and get started on the stupid essay! We have three weeks to finish the project!" Girl Jordan exclaimed.

"Yikes, she does sound like a nerd like those other dweebs," Molly replied.

"She is!" Girl Jordan shouted. "I kept telling her we should just slack off until the lunch bell rings. But being the nerd that she is, she just wanted to talk about the dumb project. I even told her to look at Cristina and Lincoln who were sitting in front of us. They weren't talking about the project. They were just giggling and laughing at each other like some couple," Girl Jordan said while rolling her eyes.

"LINCOLN IS PARTNERS WITH CRISTINA?!" Ronnie Anne shouted, jumping out of her seat.

"Geez Ronnie Anne, are you trying to make me deaf?" Molly remarked, digging her finger in her ear.

"Uhh… yeah, Lincoln and Cristina are partners," Girl Jordan replied awkwardly. "Why do you care?" the blonde-haired girl asked.

Ronnie Anne was sweating bullets while thinking up a lie to tell her friends. "It just seems unfair!" she exclaimed. "Cristina and Lincoln are like the smartest kids in their class and it seems unfair to the other students! The teacher should have paired them up with students who are having a tough time in history," Ronnie Anne lied, hoping her two friends would believe her.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Girl Jordan admitted. "I should have been partnered up with Lincoln or Cristina! They could have been doing the whole project for me while I did nothing!" the blonde-haired girl shouted.

Molly just giggled at Girl Jordan's comment. "It doesn't matter who your partner is, you're still not going to do the project," Molly joked. Both girls were now laughing at each other's comments.

Ronnie Anne sighed in relief. "I'm so lucky to have dumb friends," she thought to herself.

"But still I'm surprised," Girl Jordan spoke, gaining the attention of Molly and Ronnie Anne. "Even though Cristina and Lincoln are the smartest kids in class, they did not talk about the project at all today in class," she uttered.

"How do you know they weren't talking about the project?", Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well I wasn't talking about the project with my partner in class. Stella just ignored me the whole time and decided to start the project by herself. All I did in class was just eavesdrop on everyone's conversations," Girl Jordan plainly admitted.

"What were they talking about?" Molly questioned.

"Mostly just personal stuff. You know, like hobbies, interests, and stuff like that," Girl Jordan answered. "I'm not going to lie, I wish I had a boy to talk to that was interested in me just like Lincoln was interested in Cristina," she sighed disappointingly.

"Wait, so were they like flirting with each other too?" Ronnie Anne asked with a hint of hurt and anger in her voice.

"No nothing like that. They were just so interested in each other. Like, they were happy and enjoyed being in each other's company," Girl Jordan replied.

"That does sound romantic," Molly added. "The idea of them becoming a couple isn't that farfetched," the brown-haired girl suggested.

Ronnie Anne was feeling extremely furious. Hearing about her ex-boyfriend talking to his old crush felt unbearable. Not only talking to her but being "friendly" with her. Her friends talking about them hooking up together was only fanning the flames that were burning inside of her. "He couldn't actually be hitting on her, right?" Ronnie Anne thought to herself. "Lincoln is not that type of person. We were together for six months! He wouldn't forget me or what we had just like that," She reassured herself. "I don't know, what you did was really messed up. It shouldn't be that surprising he would move on that quickly," she doubted in the back of her mind. Back and forth, she had wild thoughts on the whole situation. Her heart felt like it was going to burst, and she felt she was going to tear up any moment. She felt like she had to go somewhere private and scream her lungs out.

"Yeah apparently class time wasn't enough for them," Girl Jordan hinted. "I overhead them saying they were going to eat together at the library," the blonde-haired girl winked.

"Yeah right! More like make out," Molly mocked making kissing noises. Both Molly and Girl Jordan were now laughing uncontrollably.

"They're eating lunch together…", Ronnie Anne whispered to herself, feeling her heart drop. "Hey guys, I have to go to the bathroom! I gotta see if I can get some of this mud off my jacket before the stains start to settle in," the black-haired girl lied, rushing out of the cafeteria immediately.

"Jordan doesn't know what she's saying, I doubt they are hanging out together right now," Ronnie Anne tried to reassure herself. "And so what if they are hanging out together? It doesn't mean anything," she tried to keep herself calm. "Lincoln and I have something special. He makes me really happy, I make him really happy. We're meant for each other," Ronnie Anne kept repeating to herself. But no amount of self-encouragement prepared herself for what she saw right in front of her. Her heart shattered by witnessing what was right through that library window. That was enough proof letting Ronnie Anne know that things were finally over between her and Lincoln. Cristina and Lincoln were laughing and smiling at each other. Not just normal laughing and smiling, but same the way Lincoln and her would laugh and smile when they were together. The way they looked right now was the way her and Lincoln used to look like when they were a couple.

"He really did move on," Ronnie Anne cried softly, tears running down her face.

 **Ending Note (11/6/2018):** **Again, I am super sorry about the late update. I am not going to go into much detail, but life has been crazy for me since my last update. I just want you all to know I am alive, and I have not forgotten about this story. I really appreciate everyone's patience. Thank you all for the favs and reviews, I did not predict this story would be loved by so many people. I promise you I will finish this story. I cannot promise you if updates will be consistent. I also cannot give you time frames when I will post updates since I'm still trying to balance work and social life. I'll try to make sure my next update won't take as long as my last one.**

 **I also want to point out, since my last update, A LOT has happened in the show. This story takes place in an alternate universe where Ronnie Anne and her family did not move out of Royal Woods. They're may be other inconsistencies in the story, but I'll try to minimize them as best as I can. Also, the show did not portray Ronnie Anne having that many friends on screen, so I gave her some. Girl Jordan and Molly are actual characters in the show, you can look in the Loud House Wiki for proof. Incase you did not read the authors not in the beginning, please re-read chapter 2 since I switched out the OC with Chandler.**

 **Thanks again for taking the time to read, fav, and review this story. I deeply appreciate it and I appreciate every one of my readers!**


End file.
